Evolutions (TCG)
|Evolution (GB1)}} |deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Steam Siege |japrevset=Steam Siege |japrevsetname=Fever-Burst Fighter · Cruel Traitor |nextset=Collection Sun · Collection Moon |janextset=Collection Sun · Collection Moon |janextsetname=Collection Sun · Collection Moon }} Pokémon TCG: ''XY—Evolutions'' (Japanese: 拡張パック 20th Anniversary Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary) is the name given to the fifth and final main expansion of cards from the International XY BREAK Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. In Japan, it is a sub-set released during the XY BREAK Era of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It primarily contains modernized reprints of cards from the Original Series and features mainly Generation I Pokémon in celebration of the 20th Anniversary of the franchise. Description The Pokémon Legacy Evolves! All Trainers and Pokémon grow and evolve—and this expansion restores the very first Pokémon trading cards to glory! With the exhilarating power of Mega Venusaur-EX, Mega Charizard-EX, and Mega Blastoise-EX, plus some wild surprises like Dragonite-EX, Ninetales BREAK, Machamp BREAK, and Mega Slowbro-EX, the classic hard-battling Pokémon and old-school Trainers are reinvented for a new generation. Ask Professor Oak to get you started, and reach new heights with the Pokémon TCG: XY—Evolutions expansion! Information Evolutions is the thirteenth expansion of the English XY Series, and the fifth of XY BREAK. The set features a large number of Pokémon from Generation I and has modernized reprints of cards from , as well as a few . The Expansion Pack, its Japanese equivalent, is a Concept Pack instead of a main set release. The set continues to feature Mega Evolution as powerful . It was released in Japan on September 16, 2016, and on November 2, 2016 in English. Evolutions contains 113 cards, while Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary has 103 cards. It was released on September 29, 2016 in Korea. Its Korean release, BASE PACK 20th Anniversary, is a unique combination of both English and Japanese releases. For example, its name is a combination of and its Japanese set name (Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary), referencing how the TCG was originally released and maintained by Wizards of the Coast, along with its English counterpart at the time, but is now released and maintained by Pokémon Korea, which is closer to its current Japanese counterpart. Furthermore, while the set icon and rarity for this set is based on the Japanese version, the set list is a combination which includes both cards that were listed in the English set but not Japanese (for example ) and vice versa (for example ). the only difference between the Korean and both English and Japanese set lists is that the Korean set doesn't include any Secret Rare (English) or Uncommon (Japanese) secret cards except , which is included as part of the main set instead (#90/100). Base Pack contains 113 cards. Both Evolutions and Base Pack has 12 new Pokémon-EX, including 5 Mega Evolution Pokémon, and 4 new cards. |Fire|||Cosmos Holo "Toys R Us" stamp exclusive (October 30, 2016)}} |Fire|||"Evolutions" stamp }} |Fire|||Staff "Evolutions" stamp }} |Fire|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Water|||"Evolutions" stamp }} |Water|||Staff "Evolutions" stamp }} |Lightning|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo "Toys R Us" stamp exclusive (November 20, 2016)}} |Psychic|||Non Holo / Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||"Evolutions" stamp }} |Psychic|||Staff "Evolutions" stamp }} |Psychic|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||1st Place Holo (Evolutions Season) League Challenge promo}} |Psychic|||2nd Place Holo (Evolutions Season) League Challenge promo}} |Psychic|||3rd Place Holo (Evolutions Season) League Challenge promo}} |Psychic|||4th Place Holo (Evolutions Season) League Challenge promo}} |Fighting|||"Evolutions" stamp }} |Fighting|||Staff "Evolutions" stamp }} |Fighting|||Non Holo / Theme Deck exclusive}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships Europe promo}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships Europe promo - Staff}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships Europe promo - Top 8}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships Europe promo - Champion}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships Oceania promo}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships Oceania promo - Staff}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships Oceania promo - Top 8}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships Oceania promo - Champion}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships Latin America promo}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships Latin America promo - Staff}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships Latin America promo - Top 8}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships Latin America promo - Champion}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships North America promo}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships North America promo - Staff}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships North America promo - Top 8}} |Energy|Colorless||Reverse Holo 2017 Season International Championships North America promo - Champion}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Grass||Rare Holo ex}} Venusaur |Grass||Rare Holo ex}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Common}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Fire||Rare Holo}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex}} Charizard |Fire||Rare Holo ex}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Rare Holo}} |Fire||Rare BREAK}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Rare}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare Holo ex}} Blastoise |Water||Rare Holo ex}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare Holo}} |Water||Rare Holo ex}} Slowbro |Water||Rare Holo ex}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Rare BREAK}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Rare Holo}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Rare Holo}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Rare Holo}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Rare}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Rare BREAK}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Rare Holo}} |Fighting||Rare BREAK}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Rare Holo}} |Fairy||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex}} Pidgeot |Colorless||Rare Holo ex}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon}} |Energy|Grass|Common}} |Energy|Fire|Common}} |Energy|Water|Common}} |Energy|Lightning|Common}} |Energy|Psychic|Common}} |Energy|Fighting|Common}} |Energy|Darkness|Common}} |Energy|Metal|Common}} |Energy|Fairy|Common}} Venusaur |Grass||Rare Ultra}} Charizard |Fire||Rare Ultra}} Blastoise |Water||Rare Ultra}} |Psychic||Rare Ultra}} |Colorless||Rare Ultra}} Pidgeot |Colorless||Rare Ultra}} |Colorless||Rare Ultra}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra}} |Grass||Rare Secret}} |Lightning||Rare Secret}} |Lightning||Rare Secret}} |Colorless||Rare Secret}} |Supporter||Rare Secret}} |Grass||RR}} Venusaur |Grass||RR}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||C}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||U}} |Fire||R}} |Fire||RR}} Charizard |Fire||RR}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||R}} |Fire||RR}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||U}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||C}} |Water||RR}} Blastoise |Water||RR}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||R}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||RR}} |Water||C}} |Water||R}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||R}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||R}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||U}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||R}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||R}} |Psychic||RR}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||R}} |Psychic||RR}} |Psychic||R}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||U}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||U}} |Fighting||R}} |Fighting||RR}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||R}} |Fairy||R}} |Colorless||RR}} Pidgeot |Colorless||RR}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||U}} |Colorless||U}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||R}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||RR}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Energy|Colorless|U}} |Grass||SR}} Venusaur |Grass||SR}} |Fire||SR}} Charizard |Fire||SR}} |Water||SR}} Blastoise |Water||SR}} |Lightning||SR}} |Psychic||SR}} |Colorless||SR}} Pidgeot |Colorless||SR}} |Colorless||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Grass||U}} |Colorless||U}} |Supporter||U}} |} Pack Artwork In other languages de:Evolution (TCG) es:XY (TCG): Evoluciones fr:XY Évolutions it:Evoluzioni (GCC) ja:ポケモンカードゲームXY BREAK コンセプトパック ポケットモンスターカードゲーム 拡張パック 20th Anniversary zh:进化（集换式卡片）